The Players Code
by DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ
Summary: Karkat has been having his heart broken for a year since Terezi dumped him, but will Strider help him see hope isn't lost? Flashback Karezi, Johnkat, JohnDave, DaveXTerezi, Gamzkat, Solkat, and Davekat. Rated T for shit. Hurt/Comfort/Romance. First Homestuck fanfic ever. Later.
1. Intro to the story? LOL

_**Warning: Involves a bit of a sad-stuck (lots of heartbroken Karkat feels) **_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"K4rk4t?" Terezi asked, she had been dating Karkat Vantas for three 'human' months. Really, Karkat had fallen in love for her. "Y-yeah Terezi?" He knew that if they stayed together they would become matesprites. He hoped that would be the thing she was going to say. "Look, this is kind of hard for me to say, but I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, it's not even you. It's me." He had heard this before. He had seen the rom-coms. "I-I understand Terezi. I'm gonna go to my hive."_

* * *

Almost a year ago. Almost a year ago since Terezi broke up with him to date the fresh out-of-a-relationship Dave Strider. After a week of both being lonely, he ended up dating John Egbert. They watched the shittiest movies for three months, until he got fed up and told John to go be with someone else since they guys were a bad pair. Then after a month of being extremely depressed he went into the arms of his dear moirail Gamzee Makara. After about four months the scumbag cheated on him with Terezi. Soon after Sollux came into his life, yet it lasted a month due to his anger issues and his despair for Feferi and Aradia. For the one and a half months after that, Karkat has spent being single. He ended up hating being a relationship since he had a trail of heartache. Although it didn't stop him from watching his rom-coms or having crushes now and then.

His only regret was that he didn't take Kanaya's words of wisdom and followed them.

GA: Karkat, You Should Have Just Stayed With John, Or Else Maybe NOT Go For Gamzee?

CG: I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE KANAYA, I GUESS I GIVE UP. GAMZEE AND I HAVE BEEN MOIRAILS FOREVER.

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STOP THE SHIT AND BEG JOHN FOR FORGIVENESS AND GO BACK TO HIM.

GA: But It Would Be Great If You Don't Date Any More Trolls. Maybe Go For Dave Maybe?

CG: STRIDER? HAHAHA! NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I ASK DAVE DOUCHE BAG STRIDER OUT!

GA ceased trolling CG

* * *

Karkat was on his Husktop, more likely on Trollian. Someone was 'pestering' hi- oh sweet Jesus it's Strider.

TG started pestering CG

TG: KAAARRRRKKKAAATTTTT!

CG: WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS IT THAT YOU WANT!?

TG: I'm bored and I want you to come over and play some X-Box with me. Bro's not home so we can do whatever shit we want.

CG: OKAY, I'M COMING OVER.

TG: And bring your cool game face on, because we may have a challenge. (-O-O)

CG: WELL, I'LL SEE YOU THEN!

TG ceased pestering CG

* * *

_**This. Is. The. Shittiest. First. Chapter. EVER! Whatever, first Homestuck fanfic. WHATEVZ! Lol, more on this l8r! :::;) Why did I pull a Vriska NOW!? **_


	2. Gaming With St-WTF!

Karkat's POV:

I hate Strider, but he knows how to game. Well, this wasn't going to be easy since he's REALLY good at gaming than I am.

This is reminding me of something...shit.

_FlAsHbAcK:_

_"Terezi! Slow down! You know I can't run that fast!" "Oh com3 on K4rk4t! You know you w4nt m3 to slow down so you c4n go 4h34d of me! 1'm not dumb!" I looked at the blind freak and smiled. "Okay Terezi, fine. How about we walk side to side?" "My, th4t sounds L4M3! 1 know you l1k3 your mov13s but th4t 1s ch33sy, 3v3n for you!" _

What the fuck just happened? Did I just fucking flashback? Shit, I must be going mad. Oh hey! Strider's 'apartment' says humans.

"Oh, Vantas. Sweet. You're here. Welcome to the Strider crib. Just be careful. Bro leaves all his shitty swords and weird puppets around." "Whatever Strider. I just can't wait to beat you in games." "Oh shut up."

(_**A/N: I got bored so I'm just gonna skip ahead to after playing three rounds :]**_)

"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Nonononononononononono! DAMMIT!" "Karkat, you suck shit." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Whatever, you lost. You can't even beat me." "I SO CAN!" "Really?" "Yeah! I can beat you ANY DAY!" "Prove it, final round. Winner does anything to the loser and the loser can't object." "Deal." "Also, no rage quits." "Fine. Deal."

I should have seen what was coming. But, I didn't. I never do.

"Dammit! Shit! Fuck! Strider! Stop killing my fucking guy!" "Shut up, it's how it's played." "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! DAMMIT! NOOOOO!" AANNDD I lost. "Well Strider, I guess that fucking sucked. You won. You know, I have an idea; maybe you can do that thing you want ANOTHER time, you know like sometime this week or so-" He pulled my head towards him and pressed his lips...wait a motherfucking second...

HE KISSED ME! HE ACUALLY FUCKING KISSED ME!

He...kissed me?

He pulled away fast, I guess he realized what happened. "Oh...um...sorry...I-I-I'm just gonna..." He absconded into his room.

He kissed me. And...

And I liked it.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I'M AT THE LIBRARY SINCE MY G-MA IS **_**STILL**_** LAPTOP-LESS! Anyways, I got a omputer box thingy for X-mas. SWEET! Yeah so there's gonna be crazy shit in this mother fucker.**_


	3. Dave's Flashback Of Datings Past RHYMEY!

_**SINCE I AM BORED AND IT'S ALMOST 2014 (WTF!? Shift key SORRY!) I am gonna update this...WITH A MOTHER FUCKING FLASHBACK CHAPTER...by none other than Dave Strider himself. (BTW: His dating chain will add up to Karkat's chain later on)**_

* * *

_Dave Strider: Flashback POV:_

_I sighed. Bro's dead, John's a hero, and the game's over. Now what? I got nothing. Rose, Jade, and John are meeting up and I'm alone. Fuck. "Hey Dave! I've, uh, been meaning to talk to you for a while." I turn around to see none other than Egbert. Jade and Rose watched eagerly for some reason. Just then John attacked me with his mouth. Wait, what? _

* * *

_"John, um...I know we've um...been 'dating' for awhile now and..." Holy shit I'm breaking up with him. But the only reason I'm doing it is to be with Terezi, even though she dumped Karkat for me. I guess Karkat can have John, they seem good together. "Yeah?" "I want to...uh..." "Dave, if you're breaking up with me it's fine." "Oh. Okay." "Later Dave, we're still bros right?" "Yep!" _

* * *

_I REALLY don't like dating Terezi. Although, I can't date any- wait a minute there's Jade. Maybe I can just get out of thi- shit she's breaking up with ME! Wait, no I wanted this. YES!  
_

* * *

_"Dave. Um, can I talk to you in private?" I looked, there she was: Jade Harley. The most gorgeous green-eyed girl I've ever met. I looked and saw John watching Con Air again, he hates that movie though. I looked at Rose, who was with Kanaya, it's great that they're dating (**A/N: I kinda ship them together like said everyone else**) and then I followed Jade.  
_

_"So Jade, what did you want to ta-" She pressed her lips onto mine. SWEET VICTORY! Although I did notice she had a small crush on me, I didn't know it was THIS POWERFUL! I mean, I guess she's hot. DUH SHE'S HOT! Hot as if she was about to lay down some sick fires! Although I couldn't help but feel as though she wasn't who I was supposed to be with._

* * *

_THAT SON OF A MOTHER-FUCKING FAG-WHORE PUPPET! Karkat Vantas will PAY for kissing MY GIRLFRIEND! Although she is REALLY SORRY about it, and I forgive her, I WILL KILL THAT MIDGET TROLL!  
_

_I fought with Karkat, and apparently we were both dating Jade...? Anyways she broke up with both of us apparently. I'm real fucking confused over this. _

* * *

_I keep staring at Karkat. He's with Sollux, sure, but their relationship is as though they were friends. If by friends you mean 'friends with benefits' then yeah, they're close friends those fuckers are...literally...ew. But, Karkat seems a bit weary. He seems to hang out with me as much as possible. I'm pretty sure he hates being with Sollux but...I don't know.  
_

_I think I might like Karkat._

* * *

_Well, Karkat and Sollux broke up, but now he's back with John. God why can't he just go for the Stri- Wait a minute...AM I JEALOUS THAT JOHN'S WITH KARKAT!? No, that can't be. I'm not fucking jealous. If they're still the same, they'll break up. Hopefully.  
_

* * *

Now just Dave's POV:

I just made out with Karkat ON MY COUCH! Dammit I am an IDIOT! I can't make out with my bros! I mean, John was an exception, and so was Jade, BUT IT STILL ISN'T RIGHT!Dammit I'm an idiot. And now I'm a teary-eyed idiot. SHIT!

"Um...Dave?" I heard Karkat say, I glanced over to see him at my door. I didn't dare close it, it would make him leave. I turned to say something when...

he kissed me.

* * *

_**So this was a shitty chapter I am sorry. In other news I GOT A REVIEW! (trying not to seem THAT exited when I am blowing my epic-ness roof off!) So, yeah, anyways for anyone who is more into 'Karezi' or '(don't know the ship name so I'll just go with DaveXTerezi)' or even 'Solkat' 'Gamzkat' 'Davejade' 'Johndave' 'Johnkat' 'Jadekat' and most importantly the ship of this story 'Davekat' this is gonna get good. Also for anyone questioning the 'FWB' with Solkat, i sorta ship them as like Sollux and Karkat aren't all 'cutesy' but more 'intimate'. I was going to have Sollux as an abusive guy, but then I decided 'screw this shit, make them have sex' (Okay so it was looking up Solkat fanvids on YouTube XD) Anyways, LATER BROS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also I'll try to update either every day or every other day. At the latest once a week. BYE! -Tomboygirlygirl14  
**_


	4. Make-Out Sesh SHIAT!

_**So, I am typing this the DAY B4 NEW YEARS (hopefully will have this up on either NYE or right b4 midnight) so, enjoy! **_

**WARNING: Sloppy make-out session chapter!**

* * *

Karkat had his lips pressed against the tall blonde's lips. Why was he even kissing him in the first place? Dave, abscond. He can't abscond since he is in the middle of a hot make-out. Karkat, stop. Karkat will not stop and pulls the middle finger. Hussie, stop them. ANDREW HUSSIE IS NOT IN THIS STORY STOP THIS AND JUST GET TO THE SLOPPY MAKE-OUT!

(_**A/N: Sorry, inner fangirl there LOL!**_)

(_**A/N: Update 1/7/14: OH MY GOD I AM SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY FOR NO UPDATES!**_)

Karkat moved his arms onto Dave's shoulders, while Dave pulled the small troll closer. The midget pushed Dave towards the bed, both falling on it. Dave knew that if he was caught by Bro he was dead, but he didn't care. Dave layed on his back, letting the trolls lips wander on his. He started to pull Karkat's shirt off, when his door opened. "Hey Dave, I-" They stopped and looked at Bro. The man sat a package of Apple Juice next to the door and said "I'm just gonna go and talk to Lil Cal." He closed the door slowly, Dave and Karkat watched. Dave looked at Karkat and said "I forgot all about Bro coming home." Karkat stood up and said "Well, look at the time. I gotta go bye."

ZIP! He absconded. Then he fell down the stairs. Dave, being a comedian, shouted "I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE STAIRS BRO! I TOLD YOU DOG!" Karkat shouted back "FUCK YOU!"

* * *

CG started trolling GA

CG: Kanaya, can you help me out?

GA: What's Wrong Karkat?

CG: I ended up kissing Dave and i ran off when his brother came in.

GA: Well, Do You Like Dave?

CG: NOW WHO THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK THAT!?

GA: So That's A No?

CG: Okay so I'm flushed a LITTLE bit...O.O

GA: It's Okay To Be Flushed Over A Human. I Mean, I Am With Rose After All.

CG: Well, I'm going to watch a ROMCOM. Later Kanaya.

GA: See You Later Karkat, And Don't Be Embarrassed About Feeling Flushed.

CG ceased trolling GA.

* * *

_**Sorry for some OOC Karkat there. ANYWAYS: SORRY FOR NO FUCKING UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! I WAS IN BOISE AND THE PASSWORD ON MY COMPUTER WAS ON THE FRITZ BUT IT'S ALL GOOD! [My step-mom is the Sollux of the family while my dad's Kankri and my little 2-yr-old bro is Eridon. I'm Karkat. WTF!?] Anyways, I SHALL UPDATE MORE!  
**_


	5. Sadstuck Flashback OMG!

_**I just wanted to get the Solkat stuff out of my system so here is this shit. Dave becomes a hero? NO SPOILING IT AT THE END OKAY!**_

* * *

Karkat's POV:

Sollux asked me out. Fuck. I get out of a relationship with Gamzee, and he asks me out. Wow.

(_**LOL IT'Z NOT DAT SWEET!**_)

_**Okay I don't know what to fucking do so I am going to skip ahead to Karkat and Sollux's first date. Warning: Slight smut? SORRY!**_

* * *

_**Okay, I can't fucking do smut, so I am just going to skip ahead a bit:  
**_

"Wow KK, you're good." Sollux got up, putting on his pants. "If you need me, I'll be on my hu2ktop." He walked out, leaving Karkat sitting in the bed alone. He had the taste of Bloody Mary on his lips. He grabbed a shirt and put it on. He didn't bother with anything else, Sollux would get a bit mad at him. He walked out of the room slowly, seeing Sollux sitting on his couch. Karkat never knew what he was going into.

_**Shit, I don't understand. MEEP! I'll skip ahead to about two weeks later or something.**_

TG started pestering CG

TG: Hey Karkat.

CG: hey.

TG: What's wrong man?

CG: nothing, i am perfectly fine.

TG: Is Sollux there?

CG: no.

TG: Come over then.

CG: ok.

TG ceased pestering CG

* * *

_**About ten and a half minutes later I don't know why I keep skipping...oh yeah lame shit.  
**_

"Whoa, Karkat you look AWFUL!" Dave said when Karkat came over. "Wow, glad you noticed." Karkat said, his voice softer than normally. Dave moved aside as Karkat limped in. "Dude, I'm serious you look worse than me when I broke both my right arm and my left leg." "Dave, I'm fine." Karkat winced as he sat on the couch. "Karkat, you're not at all fine. Aradia told me about Sollux." Karkat looked at him "Who told you that you can get into my business?" "You should have been asking Sollux that before he did it to you...um..." "Forty three times." "Shit Karkat! See what I'm saying?" Karkat, out of anger, stood up extremely fast. A wave of dizziness rushed all over the small troll's body, making him gasp. He collapsed, being caught by Dave. "K-karkat?" No response. Dave had tears in his eyes. "KARKAT!"

**_Shit, sadstuck. WHY DO I DO THIS!?_**

"Mr. Strider?" Dave looked up to see a red-headed nurse. "Mr. Vantas is out of surgery. He's resting but you're welcome to visit him." Dave nodded and followed her to his room. He never was more nervous in his life. His best friend, well excuse John, had given Dave the responsibility of his own life. He hoped that he didn't screw up. He walked into a white room to see the sleeping troll. He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Karkles. Sorry I forced you into here. Look, I know that when you wake up, you'll be very pissed but I care about you. You're my bro. Even though I sometimes feel like we should be more than bros, anyways I just didn't want you to die." Dave wiped one of his tears away. Karkat stirred, waking up to see the white room. Karkat didn't at all seem angry or shocked. The frail boy started to shake as Dave saw red teardrops fall from the grey face being covered by hands. Dave sat on the bed with Karkat and hugged him, letting him cry on his shirt. "It's okay Karkat. You're in safe care. I-I'm really sorry too by the way." Dave tried not to let tears fall down his face, when he heard the boy mutter "Thank you Dave." Dave was shocked. He didn't need to be thanked. He wasn't a hero at all. But Karkat knew he was.

* * *

_**AWW! Karkat's in the MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAL FROM SOLLUX ABUSE! Glad I got that shit out there. This was one of the many flashback's that'll be in this story. Anyways, I found out what Dave's and Karkat's user names were. I'm still gonna stick to the initials. Okay, I have to ask: Is it wrong that I'm STILL on Act 5 act 2? My friend Paige told me a lot about Homestuck so I know bits and pieces ya know? I had to write this TWICE bc my Internet browser turned off on it's own and I didn't save it so I had to re-write the ending after: **_"Dude, I'm serious you look worse than me when I broke both my right arm and my left leg."_** It's fucked up. Also before edits the 'worse' was spelled 'worde' and I FLIPPED MY SHIT EVERYWHERE! Sorry. Later dudes!  
**_

_**-Tomboygirlygirl14**_


	6. Davekat FEELZ OVWERLOAD!

_**I just...I can't even...God fucking dammit Dave!**_

* * *

Karkat's POV:

Dave kissed me. I like him a lot sure, but this can't be happening. He can't be with me, he is WAY too cool. He could be with Jade- wait, no she's with Davesprite. He left Terezi but swears she left him. John's with Vriska and- actually I think everyone except for me, him, and Terezi are together. I mean, Rose is with Kanaya, Jane and Roxy are together, and I'm pretty sure Dirk and Jake are still sore over the break up they had. Fuck this! I'm sick and TIRED of hiding my damn feelings!

I got home and fell on my couch. I need to pay rent, if not then I'm gonna be homeless. But it's not MY FAULT, this 'human education' college thing is ranking out money so fucking much. God I really need a job, it wasn't as bad as it was on Alternia, where we learn by our survival. Now it's 'Do this assignment and make it in by two weeks or you fail class' FUCK! I should get a job but I think it'll not work with my life. I have college and then I have a shitload of sleep time. That's it. Well, I'm bored, let's see who's on Trol- shit it's Strider.

Guess I _have_ to talk to him.

TG started pestering CG

TG: Hey.

CG: HI.

TG: Look, about earlier...

TG: I'm really sorry.

CG: WHY ARE YOU SORRY?

CG: LOOK STRIDER, IF IT WERE OPPOSITE I WOULDN'T BE APOLOGIZING.

CG: SERIOUSLY, ENLIGHTEN ME WHY YOU'RE APOLOGIZING.

TG: Okay, I will.

TG: I am apologizing,

CG: SKIP THE BULLSHIT SUSPENSE AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME!

TG: iAppologiseForMyBrotherInterupptingAndEvenInvitingYouOverWhenYouMakeMeFallForYouEveryTimeiSeeYou!

CG: W-WHAT?

CG: I UNDERSTOOD THAT, BUT, Y-YOU LIKE ME?

TG: Shit, yes. I like you.

CG: OH SWEET MOTHER OF JEGUS!

TG: What? Too shocking? You forgot about school? WHAT!?

CG: IS YOUR GUARDIAN STILL THERE, DIRK I MEAN SORRY.

TG: No, he went to talk to Jake or some shit.

CG: OKAY, SEE YOU LATER. (;B

CG logged off of Trollian

TG: Wait a fucking minute...

TG: Shit, he's gone.

TG: Dammit.

* * *

FUCK HE DOES LIKE ME! YES YES YES YES YES YES! I basically ran to his place, normally I would drive, especially in this rain, but I didn't care. I finally made it to his apartment again, although I was tired and soaking wet. I then remembered my phone and checked Trollian to see what he wrote:

CG logged off of Trollian

TG: Wait a fucking minute...

TG: Shit, he's gone.

TG: Dammit.

TG: Oh well, he won't read these so...YOLO.

TG: Well for starters let's rant about his dating choices.

TG: Terezi was a mistake, John was an okay match for him, but he's not a homosexual. LOL.

TG: Gamzee's a nut case, and I had to get him away from Sollux. I still worry though, don't want the same thing to happen again. God, I hope he never finds out about me crying every time he looked helpless.

TG: Damn, he scared me when he collapsed. I still get worried.

TG: I really like Karkat, I mean, he's okay but...yeah.

TG: Hell, it's not even as LOW as a simple like.

TG: Maybe love or some shit idk.

TG: Wait, I feel a bit...weird.

It was still updating.

TG: Fuck, Karkat if you're reading this tell me where you are.

CG: JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR DAVE.

TG: Why?

CG: JUST DO IT.

* * *

I put my phone away, soon seeing him open the door and look at me. I was soaked. "Dude, are you o-" I hugged him, tears falling down my face. I felt like I was in a romcom. Dave hugged me back, kissing my head. "We're still bros right?" He asked, letting me come in. I pushed him, making him close the door.

NORMAL MODE SORRY:

Karkat leaned towards Dave's face as their lips touched. Under his shades, Dave closed his eyes. Karkat pulled away, staring at the blonde pressed onto the door. "Not for long Dave." He said, a small smile on his face. Dave took this as a small sign and kissed him again.

* * *

_**I'm leaving it here bros so just, yeah. I will update at least one chapter a day, except for weekends. O.O My g-ma doesn't have a laptop so stuff. **_

_**Anyways, I WILL update five chapters or six by Thursday night. Speaking of Thursday: Tomorrow is my dad's b-day. He'll be 40. Lol my dad is SO OLD! ((I know he's not THAT old, but I have a two year old brother and I'm going to be 14 in February and my sister is already 21 so he's old. Funny thing how we all have the same dad, but we all have different moms.))**_


	7. Short Karezi WAT?

_**I am sorry if I can't write Karezi, and if I make OOC mistakes PLEASE TELL ME! Same with ANY MISTAKE. It'll gratify me with more opportunities to write better since I am only 13 years old and it is almost 10:30 at night shit. OH WELL!**_

* * *

"H3y K4rk4t!" Karkat turned around to see the blind Terezi. He had been dating her for a week and he already knew that she was a bit freaky. He, neither the less, still liked her a lot. "Oh, hey Terez-" She didn't allow him to finish as she pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

_**SHIT I CAN'T WRITE KAREZI! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Sorry about da swears if you don't like them...well...why are you reading a Karkat fanfiction anyways?  
**_

_**So, I'm just gonna make a bit of random flashbacks for a bit to pass the time since it's like five here and I am BORED OUT OF MY MIND!**_

* * *

Dave. Karkat. _Dave_. _Karkat_. Dave **PLUS** Karkat. Davekat. Dave-Kat. _Dave-Kat_. DAVE...Kat. Dave Strider. Karkat Vantas. Dave Vantas? Karkat Strider? Dave and Karkat Strider? Dave and Karkat Vantas. FUCK! WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS!? Dave is LITERALLY right IN FRONT OF ME! He smirked and asked "Why are you wet?" "I ran all the way here in the pouring rain." "Sounds like something from a romcom that you like." "I guess." I started to blush. Gog he's so cute. He leaned down, pressing his lips onto mine. "Karkat, you're really shy. It's something new." I looked at him, I've never REALLY been shy...have I? "Yes Karkat, you have." "What?" "You were thinking to yourself out loud." "Shit." He snickered. "It's cool." I shivered, damn the cold's starting to get to me. He probably didn't notice. "Karkat, you're shivering." Fuck. "I-It's nothing Dave." "Karkat, you'll get sick. Come with me, you can wear some of my clothes." Oh shit, this is real.

* * *

_**I am so sorry, I can't help it! O.O Don't complain please!  
**_

"Let's see, hmm." Dave made me put on his robe after telling me to take off all my clothes, and I do me _all of them_. "Okay, here are some boxers." He used his hands and 'sling-shotted' is that the word? Yeah, he sling-shotted them at me. "I'll find you a shirt." He LITERALLY crawled into his closet, meanwhile I put on the boxers. He threw a shirt at me that was a long-sleeve. I slipped that on, taking off the robe. "Ah shit dude, I don't have any pants. Besides the ones I'm wearing." He looked at me as I stared back. "Dude, you look cool in red." "Shut up." He leaned towards me, getting in my face. "Make me Karkles." I smiled and pecked his lips. I started to shiver some more and he sat next to me. "Dude, you get freaking cold fast." "Shut the fuck up." "No, you." "When is your man-luscus coming back?" "Well he texted me when you were getting your clothes off, he's not gonna be home for a couple weeks." "Oh." "Yeah, but I'm used to this, it's cool." I stared at him, it seemed all too short of a time. He pressed his lips onto mine, holding them there for what seemed like sweeps, or seconds. He pulled away and looked at his clock. "It's five thirty at night." I looked at him, a smile started on his face. "Well, since your clothes won't be dry until tomorrow, you can stay the night." I looked at him, I liked the sound of hanging with Strider. Especially at night. And when we're both alone. It seemed peaceful.

* * *

_**SORRY ABOUT THE FOREEEEEEEEVER TIME IT TOOK TO UPDATE! I was 'talking' (and by that i mean RP-ing) to my friend on Facebook until three in the morning. LOL! That's all I got. PEACE!  
**_


	8. Dreamer Crab OH GOD!

_**I don't even know anymore. Karkat's dreams? Asdfgh- fuck it. Just, fuck it.**_

* * *

Karkat's Dream:

TC started trolling CG:

TC: HeY bEsT fRiEnD. :o)

CG: HEY GAMZEE.

TC: wHaT iS uP?

CG: I DON'T KNOW, I FEEL...ODD.

TC: I kNeW yOu WoUld BrOtHeR, i HaD a FeElInG.

CG: UH...WHAT?

TC: take off the caps lock.

CG: GAM- sorry. gamzee what is wrong?

TC: DuDe, WoW yOu SeEm WeIrD wItHoUt CaPs LoCk.

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS GAMZEE?

TC: BeCaUsE yOu KnOw.

TC: how i am currently sober.

TC: AND HOW YOU ARE MY NEXT VICTIM!

TC: BuT, pLaYiNg ArOuNd Is BeTtEr ThAn YoU tHiNk.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

TC: YoU kNoW, tHe FaCt ThAt YoU wIlL dIe In AbOuT uMm, LeTs Say,

TC: NOW!

TC ceased pestering CG

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: GAMZEE, IS THAT MY-

CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FU-

CG: HoNk hOnk.

CG: sOrRy MoThErFuCkErs, KaRkAt Is JuSt SlEePiNg LiKe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg WrIgGlEr.

CG: honk

CG: HONK!

* * *

Karkat kept staring at this. He always pitied telling himself that this happened before, but never did. It was always too late. Gamzee would have taken Karkat's crab-claws and kill him. Each time Karkat shit his pants. And each time Karkat knew it was a dream. He just never expected it to go all the way through. He usually stopped at the part right before Gamzee got onto his account. He always woke up then. This time, he stayed. He was killed again. He always knew this was always the dream that ended the same way his relationship ended with him: With Terezi playing a game with the two pawns Karkat and Gamzee. She always planned Gamzee killing Karkat in these dreams, she would pay him over a thousand boonbucks and hundreds of boondollars. It always ended cruelly, just like how it really happened.

* * *

Terezi smiled, looking at the candy-red mess underneath Karkat's dead body. 'He'Ll NeVeR kNoW' were the words sprawled in red blood, written by Gamzee. She looked at him, surely her hatred sizzled passionately, leaving her spellbound. Gamzee *Kismesis* Terezi. It happened like this in Karkat's thoughts, which made it seem more or less hurtful. Karkat tried to get up, blood gushed from his neck wound. He flipped over, nearly dead. Usually he never saw this much, he would have died at this point. Terezi and Gamzee ignored the bleeding troll as- wait, they're making out. NOOO! Wait, there's Tav- oh shit now HE'S making out with Gamzee. WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS GOING ON!? Dammit Karkat, wake up. Wake up Karkat. WAKE UP! WAKE. UP. WAKE THE FUCK UP DUDE! PLEASE WAKE UP!

Oh the pain. Kissing, bleeding neck, death. All of this was just life. It annoyed him. Even as the darkness was starting to settle, everyone ignored him. This was as normal as it got. He saw something red, a person. Karkat's eyes started to close as the person pressed their lips onto his. He felt like he was gonna instantly die if they let go. Then he got a knife to the gut. His eyes shot open to see Terezi, John, Gamzee, Jade, and Sollux. They all smiled evilly. They all said in unison "Bye bye knight of blood." As the-

* * *

"AARRGH!" Karkat sat up, it was dark. He felt cold, soon noticing he wasn't...wearing...pants. He turned and looked down. Who was that? He looked the other way. 2:38 AM read the bright-red numbering on the alarm clock. He layed back down. He soon looked over at the person next to him. He saw Dave's face, but...where were his shades? He probably expected to wake up earlier than him and slip them back on to sleep. Karkat layed closer to him, soon getting really close. God he kept his room cold at night. Dave shifted, holding Karkat slightly closer. Karkat snuggled up, giving a small shiver. He started to drift back to sleep as he felt warm blankets being pulled to his shoulders.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long, I have been on Tumblr. And Facebook. And YouTube. And figuring out things on my computer. It's been a productive 16 hours. Lol. And I wrote most of this this morning (or was it yesterday...idk!) So that's pretty much me.  
**_


	9. Dave Strider KAWAII!

_**I don't know why the title is 'Dave Strider KAWAII!' either, j-just ignore it. He's sexy. He's a Strider. He's got a sword, and it's sharp and awesome...and...IT'S FUCKING WELSH!**_

* * *

It's 6 pm. Dave and Karkat are making out. Oddly enough, Karkat's on top. Again. Karkat pulled away, laying on Dave's chest. Both were breathing heavily. "Karkat?" Dave said, looking at the troll. "Yeah?" He replied, more out of breath than ever. "What do you call that, umm, quadrant thing with the heart or something?" "Matespriteship?" "Yeah, umm...do you want to be my um, matesprite or whatever?" Karkat moved his head to look at him, giving a small smile. "Wow, I-I never thought someone would think of me as that. Kismeisis I understand, but-" Dave smiled, giving Karkat a peck on the lips. "Yes or no Kitkat?" "Yes." Dave caressed Karkat's face as their lips touched again.

After another ten to twelve minutes of kissing, Karkat layed his head down on Dave's chest, falling asleep. Dave lightly rolled him off, and tucked him under the covers like a child. He decided that it was late as well and just decided 'fuck it'. He crawled over the silently shivering troll and went to sleep as well, making sure Karkat was warm enough to the point that he would stop shivering. Seeing a cold person is like seeing a cute kitten that barks. It's crazy as shit, not to mention slightly cuter. Dave took off his shades, setting them on the dresser next to Karkat, and went to sleep.

He ended up being startled, wow Karkat sure knew how to show that he was awake. Especially at two in the morning. Dave layed there, trying to get back to sleep, while Karkat probably looked around to see where he was. He finally layed back down and snuggled closer to him, slightly shivering. Dave understood and moved the blanket up to the trolls shoulders, pulling him closer. Karkat buried his face into his chest, falling back asleep. Dave opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping troll, kissing the top of his head and going back to sleep.

* * *

Karkat layed there, sleeping silently with a tiny bit of snoring and grumbling as an exception once in a while. Dave woke up again, soon looking back at the small troll. He smiled and grabbed his glasses. Naw, maybe he'll let this one slide. He put the sunglasses back and layed back down next to Karkat, kissing his head. He did like the little troll a lot, but he didn't know how to put it really. Oddly enough, he's never seen Karkat without a long-sleeved shirt. He wondered why. Whatever, it didn't matter, it was probably to mask his blood or something.

Yet, he wanted to know what was under there? Were there bruises, cuts, notes written in pen and sharpie? He hoped the last one was more truthful than the others. He looked into the sleeve, staring at his wrist. It looked fine at his angle, although it was dark and it was hard to see. He moved his thumb in and rubbed up. Nothing. Phew! That was close. That was on the left wrist so he definitely didn't have any on the right.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long update and the ending...um I read some fanfics for Davekat and...WHY DO PEOPLE MAKE KARKAT A CUTTER!? SERIOUSLY THAT IS BAD AND IT IS EVIL! DON'T PEOPLE KNOW THAT CUTTERS HAVE PROBLEMS AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THEM SO THEY TAKE RAZORS AND CUT!? Sadly, I know this reason in a personal way since I used to be a cutter...well, we don't need to hear about that. Well this is short. My ADD is getting onto me.  
**_


	10. No Chapter Sorry LOL!

_**Okay so since I have a bit of a block on this chapter (I always resist to write Davekat porn WHY!?) I'm just going to go through and answer guest questions from the chapters that I haven't answered since they're GUEST QUESTIONS! Welp, let's get to it!**_

_**CH: 3- **_**Fem Bob Guest: I like dis storiez! Plz update evry day lk promised!**_** Answer: I'll be honest, I couldn't get on my account and I was on a phone so I put that down that way I had a reminder. DESPERATION!**_

_**CH: 1- **_**Guest: I've learned that you can ship Karkat with almost anyone. ANYONE.**_** Answer: IKR!? Terezi, John, Jade, Gamzee, Sollux, Nepeta, and Dave are the only ones I really know are sugoi, the rest are well...NO ERIKAR WHY!? WHY!? WHY GOG WHY!? Just because I know people ship Cronus Ampora and Kankri Vantas it DOESN'T make it cool for you to get a Hipster fish troll and a crabby cutie together. Just- no.**_

_**CH: 7- **_**celestialGuardia: Personally I'm glad the Karezi part was short but thats probably because its like one of my NOTP's along with JohnKat and DaveJohn :P But don't worry about it,you tried your best! Anyway I love the story and cant wait for the next update! x****_ Answer: Well, Karezi as a NOTP for me too, but here's the thing I think Johnkat's a bit cute, but Davejohn is more messed up than Stridercest. AND THAT IS PLAIN WRONG (but they ARE ecto bros) STILL WRONG!_**

**_CH: 8- _****alonesong: Uh, Hm, so, I'm not to sure what I just read, not exactly, but hm... Dangit. I just want to read the next chapter! Thanks so much for writing, it's awesome. Good luck with the next chapter!****_ Answer: Thanks dude, what's with the guest account thing?_**

**_CH: 9- _****alonesong: Isn't there an idea flouting around that karkat's left handed? I'm not saying you did anything wrong- I'm seriously asking. So if anyone could answer that, awesome! Anyway, I really liked your new chapter :) you did a nice job! Thanks a ton for writing, I (we) really appreciate it!****_ Answer: Did I put that Karkat cut on his right wrist? Because I'm PRETTY sure I put left-wrist with the cuts. All I know is that Karkat is right-handed and Dave is left. And I know that it's easier for a right-handed person to cut on the left wrist than vice-versa (previous cutter sorry) and THANKS! It took me two days to actually write the whole thing. GOG WHY DO I DO THIS!? Who's 'we' anyways? Also, again, WHY ARE YOU USING A GUEST ACCOUNT!? VWHY!?_**

**_Anyways, that is all of the guest questions, if you had an account I could respond too I did so, and thanks for reviewing my story. Sorry for not updating in awhile. I have school, and Tumblr, and Facebook, and I am writing a fanfiction in a RP-style. (I should do that and put it here LOL!) Well, that's all. If you wanna review it's still available. If you have any more questions about the story let your mind soar and ask. (I think I went a bit Tavros there) OH! And I MAY add some PB&J just because...ItS mOtHeRfUcKiNg COOL OR SOMETHING!_**

**_Hehe! Well, that's all I got. I'll write the next installment soon I PROMISE! (but if it doesn't happen I am sorry in advance) Welp, that's it. BYE MY LITTLE HOMESTUCKIANS! *inserts heart*_**


	11. I Umm FUCK!

_**Couldn't think of a title, I wanted to call this 'I Don't FUCK!' but then I thought 'Wait, then it'll sound like porn' AND NO! So I shall TRY to continue...  
**_

* * *

Dirk walked in, Dave and Karkat still sleeping. He stared at the two and just smiled. He closed the door lightly, putting his phone to his ear. "Yeah Jake, he's still asleep so I don't think he'll mind if I come over for a little longer." "Yes he's fine. He's got Karkat." "Karkat stayed the night apparently. I have no idea." "Look, just let me come over." "No you don't have to be wearing pants! They'll just come off anyways!" Dirk hung up and left.

_**FUCK! I'M RUNNING OUT OF MATERIAL!**_

Dave opened his eyes, seeing the messy black hair on Karkat's head. He rubbed it a bit, soon kissing his head. "Morning Sleepy head." He stated, making the cute little troll smile. "Strider." he whispered, cuddling closer. He soon kept rolling over and over before finally taking off his shirt. "God it's hot in here!"

_**WHOA HOLY SHIT NO PORN NO PORN NO- Shut up Past me, present me is TAKIN OVER!**_

Dave smiled, pulling Karkat close. "How hot?" he asked.

_**FUCK! Past me STOP- NEVA! NO PORNEY! Fucckk! NUU! AHA! I GOT CONTROL AGAIN!**_

Karkat smiled, rolling over to look at Dave. "Very as long as you're here" Dave smiled and kissed Karkat, soon leaning on him, pinning him to the bed. Karkat pushed Dave, winking ever so slightly. "Wow, very cute Strider." he smirked sarcastically. Dave smiled and pulled Karkat closer. "You're right. It is VERY hot in here." He took off his shirt, revealing a six pack.

**_NO! FUCK NO! PRESENT ME STAWP THIS FUCKING SHIT RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL CHANGE THIS TO RATED M IF IT HAS PORN IN IT! Fuck you past me, you're going DOWN! HOW FAR DOWN? Down as low as UR MOMS DICK! OH SNAP!  
_**

Karkat pulled Dave down, falling back onto the pillows. "Wow Karkat, looks like SOMEONE'S an eager beaver." "Shut up Strider." Dave smiled, pressing his lips onto the trolls neck.

_**SHIT DUDE YOU KNOW I HATE MAKING THINGS M RATED DUE TO SMEXY BITS! Fuck you.**_

Karkat's eyes rolled back, a purr escaped his lips. Dave released, leaving a hickey on his neck. He repeated this process about ten times, also biting him in the process.

_**Don't worry, I fixed it for you Past me. Present me won't hurt you. OH MY FUCKING GOD! AAAHHHH! I know what you did there Future me! OuO! That looks SO STUPID!**_

Dave pulled away, staring at the very purple neck marks he gave Karkat. He sighed and layed down, falling asleep. Karkat layed on his bare chest, letting his fingers trace on the boys warm pale skin.

* * *

_**AND THAT IS ALL! I am SO sorry about Past and Present me, they're really fucking stupid. So, I fixed it. Sorry for being gone forever. My friend Paige recently transferred to a Charter school and her last day was Friday and I was crying. ;.; so sad. So anyways, I also had writers block, and Past me was correct about Present me, I DID NOT WANT TO MAKE RATED M MATERIAL! So...Karkat has hickeys...okay?  
**_

_**-Future me, which is Present me now...wat?**_


	12. The Gamkat CODE!

_**Okay, so I just want to make this chapter to show people what HAPPENED with Gamzee and Karkat...lol.**_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"HoNk hOnK! HeY bEsT fRiEnD! HoNk!" Karkat turned around to see his favorite moirail, Gamzee Makara. AKA: The descendant of the High Subjugglator, or as Gamzee called him 'ThE hIgH mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuBjUgGlAtOr!' "UGH! Gamzee! What do you wa-" All of a sudden, the tall indigo-blooded clown pressed his lips onto Karkat's. Karkat pushed him away, flustered and his face red as his blood. "GAMZEE!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gamzee chuckled and said "WeLl, cAn'T i KiSs My MoIrAiL sOmEtImEs? hOnK HoNk!" Flustered and embarrassed, Karkat stormed off._

_two 4nd 4 h4lf months l4t3r...h3 h3 h3...:_

_"PSST! G4mz33!" Terezi summoned, she tried to do this while Karkat was watching a romcom. "YeAh? WhAt Is It BrO? I wAs JuSt WaTcHiNg A mOvIe." She smiled wickedly. "1 got 4n 1d34 for K4rkl3s! M4yb3 you should st4rt w1th d1tch1ng th3 mo1r41l 4nd go for your K1sm31s1s!" She traced her fingers up the tall one's chest, soon pressing her lips onto his. He enjoyed it, but hated it at the same time. "WhY wOuLd I dO tHaT tO mY cOoLeSt BrO? He'S sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwEsOmE!" She smiled and said "h3's c4p4bl3 of d3stroy1ng you 4t 4ny t1m3 G4mz33, don't l3t h1m do th4t! You should com3 4nd follow w1th my pl4n!" He thought for a moment, before she said "1'll g1v3 you som3 sopor sl1m3 for your p13 stuff for FR33!" His eyes brightened up. "DeAl MoThErFuCkEr!" _

_OnE wEeK lAtEr HoNk! :o):_

_Karkat was nervous, Gamzee was distant from him. What was happening? Did Karkat get him upset? It was unknown. Karkat was walking into his apartment wh- WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!?  
_

_Gamzee was laying on the couch, his shirt missing. On top of him, was Terezi, only in her bra and underwear. They were kissing. Karkat had opened the door a tiny bit when he saw that. He silently closed the door, putting his back on it and covering his mouth. W-was Gamzee cheating on him, with his KISMEISIS!? None the less his EX-GIRLFRIEND all at once! Karkat hid himself, soon waiting awhile. An hour passed and Terezi walked out wearing her shirt and pants. "Wow G4mz33! Th4t w4s pr3tty 4m4z1ng! You hold b4ck too much, but wh3n you do d3c1d3 to go 1nto 1t, BOY do you r34lly out out!" "Oh, It WaS nOtHiNg TeReZi. JuSt ThInK oF iT aS a FrIeNdLy MaTtEr. HoNk." Karkat thought he was going to be sick. She kissed his cheek as she left in her red trench-coat._

_An hour later Karkat walked into the apartment to see Gamzee eating one of his pies. "Oh, HeY bEsT fRiEnD!" He stated, licking off some slime from his finger. Karkat said "Hey." silently and went into his room. HIS OWN MOIRAIL/MATESPRITE WITH TEREZI! God it made him even more sick. What had they done? Why had they done it? And HOW DID THEY DO THAT WHEN IT WAS PLAIN THAT HE WENT UP HALF A FLIGHT OF STAIRS TO STALK THEM!? He was really worried._

_ONE MORE WEEK LATER WHY THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS EVEN FOR WHAT THE FUCK!?:_

_Karkat was worried. Would he catch Terezi and Gamzee again and get them in trouble? He went into the apartment, it was late at night. He knew that Gamzee would be asleep probably. He walked into the shared room to see- OH MY GOD GAMZEE!? _

_Terezi broke her kiss from Gamzee, soon turning around. Karkat stood there staring at the two naked trolls. Terezi knew that this was worse than she imagined. Gamzee was going to get in trouble. "G-G-Gamzee?" Terezi slowly got off, covering herself as she backed into a dark region of the room to put her clothes back on. "H-hEy!" Gamzee said, acting nice. "No." Karkat said, his feelings were WAY worse than they should be. He really cared about him and this happens? "B-bUt BeSt FrIeNd!" "NO! Get the FUCK OUT!" Terezi got all but her socks and shoes on, soon making her way to the door. "PYROPE! You stay." She sat on the bed in frustration. Gamzee stood up, putting on some boxers. Karkat took all of Gamzee's clothes and threw them out of the apartment. "I said GET THE FUCK OUT GAMZEE!" Gamzee grabbed his shoes, walking out the front door as it was slammed in his face by Karkat._

_ Terezi walked out when Karkat slapped her. "YOU DUMBASS!" He scolded. "Why d1d you sl4p m3!? H3's th3 on3 who ch34t3d on you not M3!" Karkat looked her dead in the nose so she could smell his glare. "Terezi, I am DONE with your shit. It was bad enough you broke my heart for that douchebag Strider, but did you REALLY have to go as far as to get Gamzee away from me? You're worse than Vriska, and she's a fucking bitch." Terezi was shocked that he called her worse than Vriska. "K-K4rk4t..." He shook his head. "Why. Tell me why you made him do it." She thought of a lie fast enough. "1-1 w4nt3d to b3 w1th you!" "No, you would have tried to make me cheat instead of him. Bad lie." She sighed. "Ok4y, 1 d1dn't w4nt you two tog3th3r b3c4us3 1 w4s worr13d th4t you would g3t hurt 1f h3 3nd3d up sob3r 4g41n." The shocking thing about that statement to Karkat, was that she was serious and she was crying. It was the truth. "Terezi." She smelled his eyes, glaring at him. "Y3s?" "Get out of my house please." She nodded, grabbing her walking stick and leaving. Karkat sat on the couch, tears were streaming down his face._

* * *

**_Yeah, and THAT is how Gamzee and Karkat broke up. So sad, so sad. The song featured to create this is called 'Leave (GTFO) by Broadway Karkat'. IT FITS THIS PERFECTLY!  
_**


	13. I'm Sorry NOT?

_***iin2ert2 eviil fa2e here* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THII2 II2N'T EVEN A FUCKIING CHAPTER! HAHAHA! YOU FELL IINTO MY TRAP! IIT II2 II, 2OLLUX CAPTOR! Now, you 2hall 2iit here and read MY IIN2TALLMENT on thii2 mii2erable 2tory. 2o, yeah. That'2 all II really wanted two 2ay. Wow. **_

* * *

Kk 2lept 2oundly whiile Dave 2troked hii2 haiir. Iit wa2 two iin the morniing. Dave, beiing the iin2ufferable priick he wa2, well, II2, he kii2ed Kk'2 head a2 he mumbled two hiim2elf. He liiked Kk a lot, whiich 2urprii2ed me becau2e all II can 2ee wiith 2triider ii2 that he'2 an iin2ufferable priick who need2 a le22iion on how two not be an iin2ufferable priick. Anyway2-

_***STORMS IN* SOLLUX! You GOT to stop tying me UUPP!**_

_**II'm 2orry okay? **_

_**SHUT UP! I AM RE-WRITING THIS! *takes out pen***_

_**NOO!**_

_***rewrites***_

Karkat slept soundly while Dave stroked his hair. It was two in the morning and Dave was wide awake. He kissed the trolls head as he mumbled to himself. He really liked Karkat a lot. He checked out Karkat's hickeys to count them, same with the bitemarks. Twelve hickeys, eight bitemarks. A total of twenty markings on Karkat's neck. It made Dave twitch slightly at how many times he could have caused bleeding on the poor kid. He layed his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. What was he thinking giving the kid hickeys. He's going to have to wear his turtleneck for a long time. until they all heal. Although it was his fault, he couldn't really be blamed.

_**Okay Past me, HOW was he not to blame? Hmm?**_

_**GRR! Present me, I'm PRETTY sure that he's not ready to do the do.**_

_**Fuck you! LOL!**_

_**CAN WE GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!?**_

_**Fine!**_

Karkat opened his eye slightly, seeing Dave's bare chest. He sm-

_**Sorry for interrupting, but WHY is Dave bare-chested? Does he even HAVE pubes?**_

_**He. Has. Mutated. Genes. Which. Makes. Him. Hairless. And. Red. Eyed. It doesn't count for hair on his head i.e. Hair, eyebrows, eyelashes. All those, and maybe even nose-hairs? Okay that gross.**_

_**So, he DOESN'T have armpit hair or-**_

_**YOU FUCKING PERVERT NO!**_

_**STORY TIME!**_

_**UGH!**_

He smiled, snuggling closer. Dave was really warm and soft.

_**Can they just fuck already?**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK PAST ME!?**_

_**Oh COME ON! You're just STALLING! *rolls eyes***_

_**FUCK THIS! I am ENDING this RIGHT HERE! **_

_**WHYYYYY!?**_

_**YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING AND THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT COMPLETE NONSENSE!**_

_**fuck you.**_

_**shut up.**_

_**make me fuckass.**_

_**'Dave sucked Karkat's bulge'**_

_**0_0 why the fuck did you do that?**_

_**you said to make you shut up, so I did. 0u0. that looks stupid.**_

_**shut the fuck up.**_


End file.
